


Workout: A Park Jimin x Wonho fic

by NeamhCridhe



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Jungkook and Jimin head to the gym most idols prefer and bump into Wonho and Shownu, who ask them to help spot them as they work out.  Things heat up between Jimin and Wonho as they can't stop looking at one another.





	Workout: A Park Jimin x Wonho fic

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~
> 
> This is the first time outside of my discord group where I have posted a fanfic publicly. I am nervous about doing so and if it is received well, I have many, many more that will be posted. I want to let you know that sometimes my "F" key doesn't always work, so if you happen to spot a word that is missing it, now you know why. LOL.
> 
> You can also blame my best friend Emma for supplying the gif of Wonho moving his hips and the Jimin gif with the microphone. She said it was needed. *grumbles*

The boys are all in tanks like Wonho pictured below but Jimin is wearing glasses like the last pic. I would put the pics in the notes, but not sure how that works, I am still getting to know AO3, so please be patient with me.

“Hey, Hyung?” Jungkook knocks on Jimin’s door.

A muffled sound responds and Jungkook opens the door. He sees Jimin still asleep and sprawled out on his bed, the blankets twisted around him and the pillow hanging off the bed.

“Jimin-ssi.” Jungkook says. “Hyung!”

Jimin moans in his sleep and peeks through his long sky blue hair.

“Whaaaat…” Jimin says. “What time is it?”

“Six-thirty.”

“What the hell?” He grumbles, making Jin stir in his bed.

“You promised you'd go to the gym with me.” Jungkook says.

“I didn't think you meant this early!” Jimin says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Hyung…” Jungkook pouts.

“I'm up. I'm up.” Jimin says, reaching for his glasses.

“Well, hurry up and dress. I want to leave soon.” Jungkook says, leaving the room.

Jimin sighs, putting his glasses on and heading to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and leaves his hair damp as he dresses. He looks for his contacts, but couldn't find them and remembered that he was out and forgot to order more. He sighs deeply as he puts his glasses back on and leaves the bathroom.

“I'm ready.” Jimin says, grabbing his gym bag he packed the night before.

“Finally.” Jungkook says, handing him a cup. “I made a smoothie.”

“Thank you.” Jimin says as they head out.

They arrive at the gym and get set up on a few machines to begin their workout. Jimin zones out watching Jungkook work out, watching his muscles flex.

“Jimin-ssi...you're staring…” Jungkook says.

“Oh...sorry…” Jimin says. “I'm going to go get us water.”

Jimin leaves and Jungkook smirks as he continues to work out. Jimin returns a few minutes later and Jungkook takes a small break.

“Your turn, Hyung.” Jungkook says and Jimin moves to the machine.

He begins his set when the door opens. They look over to see Wonho enter with Shownu. Jimin pauses at the sight of the two men in tanks with open sides and shorts. Jimin inhales sharply and nearly chokes, coughing a bit and taking the bottle Jungkook holds out.

“Thanks.” Jimin says, clearing his throat.

Jimin looks at Wonho and Shownu again and flushes when he sees them stretching. Jungkook shakes his head and smirks.

“Jimin-ssi…” He says.

Jimin jerks and looks at Jungkook, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Sorry.” Jimin says and resumes his set before switching with Jungkook again.

“I swear. Sometimes I wish I could just abandon you.” Jungkook says.

Jimin blushes and sits on the bench, looking at his hands.

“I'm sorry.” Jimin says.

They continue to switch off without any more interruptions and take another break before moving to the leg press. Jimin glances up and sees that Wonho was staring at him. His eyes widen and his mouth pops open in surprise before he flushes deeply. He looks away, pushing his glasses up again and heard Jungkook snicker.

“Shut up.” Jimin says through gritted teeth.

Jungkook chuckles as he goes back to the leg press. “Maybe you should just go talk to him.”

“What?” Jimin stutters.

“Nevermind. Your turn.” Jungkook says.

Jimin moves to the press and does his set without looking at Wonho again. He finishes his set and moves to the next machine and letting Jungkook go first.

“Hey.” Shownu says and they look over.

“Oh, hey Shownu, Wonho.” Jungkook says as they all bow.

“Hello.” Jimin says, trying to control his blush.

“Do you mind spotting for us?” Shownu asks.

“Not at all.” Jungkook says, moving to spot Wonho while Shownu spots Jimin.

Jimin glances over at Wonho and Jungkook to see them focused on their sets. Wonho looks up at the same time, meeting his eyes and Jimin blushes, looking away and adjusting his glasses. After a few sets, Jungkook and Wonho begin comparing the size of their arms. Jimin couldn't help but stare at the two of them and Shownu moves to the locker room to shower before heading out.

“I'll see you later.” Shownu tells Wonho. “Bye Jimin, Jungkook.”

“See ya.” Jungkook says.

“Bye.” Jimin says softly.

Jungkook and Wonho go back to working out and Jimin watches, trying not to squirm. He was glad the gym was closed off to others, so that idols could work out in peace. Wonho pulls off his shirt and Jimin inhales sharply, eyes locking on his muscles. Even Jungkook was dazed at the size of Wonho’s muscles. Wonho looks at Jungkook before looking at Jimin. He rubs his hand over his chest as his eyes lock onto Jimin’s and Jimin could see Wonho’s nipples harden. Jimin swallows hard and takes a drink, feeling overwhelmingly hot and Wonho smirks before turning his attention back to Jungkook. Jimin squirms on the bench, watching their muscles flex as they work out together. They take a break a few minutes later and Wonho looks at Jimin as he takes a long drink of water.

Jimin flushes deep red and breathes hard, unable to look away as a drop of water spills from Wonho’s lips and trails down his neck and over his chest, following the curve of Wonho's pectoral. Jimin realizes his mouth dropped open as he watched and turns deeper red. He licks his lips as he forces his eyes from Wonho and he thought he heard Wonho inhale sharply. Jungkook silently watches the two of them and sees Jimin head to the locker room. He looks at Wonho as Wonho looks at him.

“Sorry.” Wonho says.

“Don't apologize.” Jungkook says. “I'm going to head out. Tell Jimin for me.”

“What?” Wonho stutters.

“He's in the shower. Tell him I'll see him at home later.” Jungkook says. “See ya.”

Wonho watches Jungkook leave and looks at the locker room door.

Jimin undresses and steps under the cold spray, trying to calm his racing heart and get his arousal under control. He hears the door open, thinking it was Jungkook.

“I'll be out in a minute, Kookie.” He says.

He hears a sharp inhale and opens his eyes to see Wonho standing there, looking at him. He had his hand around his cock, stroking it to try and release some of his pent up arousal. He flushes deeply, his hand freezing as Wonho continues to stare at him.

“I...uh…” Jimin stammers. “I thought you were Jungkook.”

“He...left…” Wonho says, licking his lips. “He said he'll see you at home.”

“Oh…” Jimin says, his voice cracking a bit.

Wonho was still shirtless and Jimin could see the tent in his shorts as Wonho looks at him, the water sloshing over Jimin’s body.

“You're so tiny, but you're toned...and...quite...impressive…” Wonho says, swallowing hard.

Jimin blushes hard, robbed of his breath as Wonho moves toward him. He didn't care that he was still wearing his shorts as he moves to Jimin. He hisses at the coldness of the water and flips it over to hot as he pins Jimin against the wall.

“Won...Wonho…” Jimin stammers, looking up at him, his face clear despite Jimin not wearing his glasses.

Wonho lowers his head and kisses Jimin firmly, surprising him and Jimin gasps, pushing Wonho away.

“What?” Jimin stammers. “We can't…”

“Why? Because I'm from a different agency? Or because I'm a guy?”

He lowers his head to Jimin’s neck and bites softly at first. Jimin gasps and clings to Wonho's arms, feeling them flex under his hands.

“I don't care what agencies we come from.” Wonho says, sliding his hand over Jimin’s side and to his hip. “I don't care if you're a guy either. I've noticed you and admired you for years now. I always feel my heart skip when I see you and your smile makes me breathless.”

He lifts one of Jimin’s legs to wrap around his hip, Jimin’s cock pressed between their bellies. He kisses Jimin again and deepens it, rubbing his tongue against Jimin’s as he rolls his hips slowly. Jimin’s knees gave out and Wonho picks him up, wrapping his arms and legs around Wonho, clinging to him. Jimin breaks the kiss, panting hard and Wonho moves to set Jimin on his feet.

“What?” Jimin says, looking at Wonho in confusion.

Wonho slides his now soaked shorts down and steps out of them, moving to the bench in the shower stall and sitting. His cock bounces against his belly and Jimin swallows hard. He crooks his finger at Jimin as he slowly strokes his cock. Jimin noticed Wonho was rather large, larger than Yoongi and Jungkook. He walks to Wonho, swallowing hard. Wonho reaches up and grabs the back of Jimin’s neck, pulling his head down so he could kiss him hard. Jimin returns the kiss and straddles Wonho’s lap. Their cocks press against their bellies and Wonho shifts, rubbing his cock against Jimin’s.

Jimin whimpers into the kiss and reaches down to wrap his tiny hand around their cocks, adding his other hand when one wouldn't wrap around them. He strokes their cocks slowly and he breaks the kiss, biting his lip. Wonho moves his hands to Jimin’s hips and slowly rocks the tiny frame against his, kneading Jimin’s ass gently. Jimin drops his head to Wonho's shoulder as he breathes hard, his cock twitching against Wonho's. Jimin shifts, barely touching the ground with his toes as he raises on top of Wonho to rub the head of Wonho's cock against his tight little hole.

“Jimin! What?” Wonho gasps. “Oh baby, I don't think that you can fit it…”

He trails off as Jimin presses his cock against his hole and grips Jimin’s hips. The head slips in, stretching Jimin and making them both gasp.

“Oh god.” Jimin moans, slowly lowering onto Wonho's cock, feeling the thick shaft stretch him.

Wonho wraps his arms around the tiny frame and holds him close as Jimin trembles. Jimin slowly moves, lifting and lowering, slipping a little more inside and Wonho leans his head back, moaning deeply. Wonho kneads his fingers against Jimin’s ass, rocking him slowly to help him move. Jimin’s cock rubs and bounces against Wonho's belly and Jimin wraps his hand around it, stroking it as he moves on top of Wonho.

“Oh…” They both say as his cock slips deeper, rubbing over that perfect spot and Jimin jerks at the sensation.

“I've dreamed of this...so many times…” Jimin murmurs. “The guys won't play with me because you're always on my mind…”

“No more playing with others.” Wonho says, locking his eyes on Jimin’s. “You're mine now.”

“Wonho…” Jimin murmurs, trailing off into a gasp as Wonho begins thrusting up into Jimin.

“You're mine.” He repeats, bouncing Jimin on his cock.

“Yes...god yes….” Jimin pants, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

Wonho could tell Jimin was close and wraps his arms around him, pulling him down into his thrusts, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. Jimin arches his back, using his flexibility to bend further than normal and Wonho smirks, biting into the meat where it moves from neck to shoulder. Jimin gasps and trembles hard, his cock twitching and releasing his seed all over their chests and stomachs. Wonho moans deeply and reaches his own orgasm, pulling Jimin down onto his cock as he releases his seed, both of them crying out.

He holds the tiny frame against him, both of them panting hard as the water continues to spray against them. He tilts Jimin’s chin up, kissing him ever so softly and Jimin returns the kiss.

“Next time…” Wonho says. “We do this at home.”

He cuddles Jimin close until their bodies stop trembling. Jimin slowly moves off of Wonho and Wonho stands, moving them under the spray to clean up.

“Good thing I brought a change of clothes.” Wonho says with a laugh.

Jimin smiles, blushing as they dress and slips his glasses back on. They pick up their clothes and water bottles and Wonho pulls Jimin close to kiss him softly, deepening the kiss slowly. He draws back to lock his eyes on Jimin’s, now framed by his glasses.

“You go ahead and leave first.” Wonho says. “I'll see you again soon...real soon.”

Jimin flushes and bites his bottom lip.

“Until next time, Wonho.” Jimin says.

Wonho watches him leave and rubs his hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound.

“Mine…” He murmurs as he leaves after Jimin disappears around the corner.


End file.
